farthingwoodfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nikolai Banks
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Farthing Wood Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse I came here. I saw you on Alpha and Omega Fanon Wiki. Wiseamy-My Talk Hey can I have admin rights? Wiseamy-My Talk Ok so i will put you to have breaucrat. Wiseamy Better? Wiseamy If you would like to chat go to http://nilem12.yolasite.com wiseamy P.S the username and password is wikia The user thing and passcode is wikia. What changes? psst, just found something that may make this wiki better. it is this http://farthingwoodfanon.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat-start-a-chat Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 19:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I know you have not hear from me. school started and they have lot homework. 18:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Dude, it is awesome. I like camping also so I getting a lot of camping stuff. 18:13, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Camping I have to agree. Backpacks are very useful you know. I can just use a backpack, sleeping pad, tent, and a sleeping bag for baggage. If you like camping, join Boy Scout like me. I am in troop 152. 18:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Camping You could. Then you might join. You could still camp. I have fixed my siggie so it actulally works. I also made it so it does not show the time See: Wiseamy-My Talk Why don't you go and make yours like mine. In a minute I will put the code on my profile and you can highlight it and put it on your prefencences. It will already say your links and every thing Wiseamy-My Talk Then why don't you make one on here. Wiseamy-My Talk Do you want to chat on the nilem12 site. Wiseamy-My Talk Never mind. It is deleted. Wiseamy-My Talk I will be back at 1:30pm. Wiseamy-My Talk Sorry I was late on timing. Central Starndard time. 20:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC)